


Of priests and bad boys

by Mickibooo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Boy Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Priest Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If someone said priest, Dean usually imagined a man in his seventies or eighties, with grey hair and quite the bit of chub.<br/>He had not expected dark, tousled hair that made the man, who couldn't be older than in his twenties, look like a sex god."<br/>Dean accompanies his little brother to church and can't help but enjoy the priest the most of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of priests and bad boys

Dean pulled the car into the garage of their old house. He remembered the days when he helped his father work on the impala.  
But now, all the tools were gone, it was empty with nothing but dust and dirt.  
As soon as he parked, Sam got out and stretched a little before stepping out to the sun.  
"We're back..." He said softly looking around before turning towards Dean "we're finally back home."  
Dean looked back at his brother with a slight nod though someone who knew him would be able to see that he wasn't feeling too well, disguising it by his tough demeanor.  
He cracked a smile for Sam though and began carrying their things out of his precious car.  
Suddenly, he heard Sam calling out excitedly "Dean! There's a service in twenty minutes, can we go? I want to see the local church again."  
Dean wasn't a religious man, no, not at all. He didn't believe in a god because well, if there was a god that loved humanity, why would he bring so much hate and suffer over humans.  
Sam though was religious, quite the bit even. He took hope in the thought of god and Dean definitely wouldn't destroy that.  
"Of course, Sammy." he said and looked at him, walking up to him. "Lets go."  
It took them around ten minutes to get to the local church, maybe a bit more since Sam insisted on stoping every few minutes to enjoy the view. Dean loved it how Sam could still admire such things as views and their beauty, after all what they've been through. Dean lost that ability.  
"Dean look! We're here!" Sam's excited voice snapped Dean out if his thoughts.  
He nodded and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving a quick look around "Yeah... It looks nice."

Dean smiled at the small boy that was almost jumping around in excitement. He was already taller than most children and Dean couldn't help but shake his head with a small grin. He then led the small boy in and to one of the front rows, sitting down next to him as they waited for the service to start and the priest to come into the hall of the church.  
Suddenly, the whole room quieted down in a second, causing Dean to look up again from his phone.  
What he saw or well, who he saw, took away his breath.  
If someone said priest, Dean usually imagined a man in his seventies or eighties, with grey hair and quite the bit of chub.  
He had not expected dark, tousled hair that made the man, who couldn't be older than in his twenties, look like a sex god.  
He had not expected blue eyes, bluer than anything he had ever seen and he had definitely not expected a slim body, defined muscles hidden under dark robes.  
It took his breath away.  
And as if all of this wasn't enough, the man started talking.  
"Thank you all for coming today..."  
His voice was deep and the same time soft. Definitely not what Dean was expecting.  
He couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one who noticed all this. He guessed so. The others were probably busy with their god worshipping business.  
Castiel also had seen the two newcomer, not having those often. He noticed how excited the younger of them seemed and how the older simply sat there, leather jacket open without faith to god. He also did notice though that the man was fairly attractive with nice features, beautiful green eyes and nice hair.  
The priest didn't let that affect his service though as he started telling about god and of the things he did well.  
Dean didn't pay any attention to the man'a words. The first part he spent just staring at him, scanning the young priest.  
The rest of the service, Dean had to close his eyes and let all of his attention to the man's voice, ignoring the actual words and their meaning.  
Sam though had been watching and listening intently, taking in the words that the priest said. He found his comfort in them. All the while, Castiel was continuing the service as he usually did, though his gaze did wander over to Dean more hand a few times.  
Finally, he ended the service by announcing that there would be a confession session in the evening for those who wanted to come and talk about the things they did and the problems they had.  
Dean shook his head and chuckled.  
"Lets go, Sammy." he said and stood, though not without winking at the hot priest.  
His eyes widened though when he saw the man coming towards them.  
That definitely hadn't been planned.  
"Hello.." the much too goodlooking man said.  
"Hey, what's up, man." Dean replies and shot him a charming smirk though Castiel didn't even really look at him.  
"Did you enjoy the service?" he asked, looking at Sam who nodded with joy. "I did, you did an amazing job, Mr..?"  
"Castiel." the priest said.  
"Just call me Castiel."  
Dean smirked slightly. Castiel... What an interesting name indeed.  
"I'm Dean, that's my little brother Sam. We just moved here."  
Castiel finally looked at Dean, ocean blue eyes meeting sparkling green ones. It was.. Different.. To say the least.  
"Uhm.. Well, we should go now, right Dean?" Sam intervened when the staring became too much for him, pulling his older brother towards the huge church door.  
"What was that?" the younger asked with a frown on his lips.  
"What?"  
"You flirted with the priest, Dean!" Sam said, feeling frustrated with his brother already.  
"what, no. I would never." was the only reply he got.  
"Last one home's a sissy!" Dean suddenly called out to change the subject before bolting away.  
He did know though that this conversation wasn't over though.  
Sam would never just let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about turning this into a multi-chapter fanfic.  
> Should I?


End file.
